Olhos Azuis
by Garota Inu
Summary: Ele sonha com um anjo desconhecido- um anjo que não pode ser Kikyou. Os olhos dela eram azuis demais. Acho que todos sabem que os olhos de Kagome, na verdade, são azuis, como no mangá.


**OLHOS AZUIS**

**(Blue Eyes)**

**Garota Inu**

As coisas nunca são as mesmas por muito tempo. Mundanças são inevitáveis - até nos sonhos. Não importa o quão duro o seu subconsciente tente segurar em uma imagem, uma foto, isso nunca adianta. Rostos e lugares cairão nas profundezas ensombreadas da sua mente, então voltar de novo como algo novo, denovo e de novo.

Mas uma vez ou outra uma irá se encontrar trancada em um sonho repetido - um que se apresenta com tanta frequência que a história chega a ser natural; os personagens dos seus amigos, inimigos, amores. Seu mundo se torna uma das ilusões.

Eu não tenho sonhos repetidos.

... só uma dama repetida.

_Eu vi a mulher dos meus sonhos pela primeira vez em um campo mágico de flores tingidas de sangue. Até em meu inconsciente eu a reconheci - Kikyou. Kikyou, a maldita sacerdotiza do inferno. Eu sinto ódio jorrar de dentro do meu coração machucado enquanto eu começo a saltar sobre as margaridas e as beldades murchas da primavera na direção de sua forma amaldiçoada. Mas, eu não sou nem um pouco quieto o suficiente então ela facilmente me ouve. Ela começa a se virar, seu longo cabelo voando com a brisa---_

_E ela sorri pra mim._

_Eu parei de repente._

_Kikyou...?_

_Desde quando seus olhos são tão azuis?_

_A imagem começa a escorrer vagarosamente no espaço, ondulando e esvanescendo diante dos meus olhos. Eu tento lutar contra o sentimento, mas é como segurar água nas mãos._

_Impossível._

_-_

_A próxima vez que a vi, eu estou perto de um riacho cristalino, iluminado pela luz solar violeta enquanto pontos prateados surgiam no lago quando a brisa balançava a água, fazendo parecer que haviam estrelas ali. Eu sorri levemente diante da linda cena e, impulsivamente, olhei para cima para encontrar alguém para dividir isso._

_Foi aí que a vi._

_Ela está alegremente isolada na margem oposta, ajoelhada confortavelmente na areia dourada e sorrindo alegre para mim, seu cabelo de ébano dançando ao redor de sua forma bela. Ela pisca para mim, seus olhos de oceano profundo cantando silenciosas canções para mim._

_Eu senti minhas bochechas avermelharem enquanto eu abria minha boca para chamar o nome dela._

_Mas, mais uma vez, a imagem desvanece._

_Tudo o que foi deixado comigo foi o conhecimento de que a garota - quem quer que ela seja - não era Kikyou. De primeira vista ela pode até parecer ser, pode até cheirar um pouco parecido..._

_Mas ela não é._

_Kikyou é uma ilusão. Ela é realidade._

_-_

_Sombras retorcidas me cegam enquanto eu procuro inutilmente através da fumaça de miasma e gás, através de fumaça roxa e preta. Eu posso ouvir gritos por todo o meu redor, almas chorando meu nome._

_Mas acima de todas elas, eu posso ouvir a mais clara._

_"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Me ajuda!"_

_Eu girei nos meus calcanhares, olhando para direita e esquerda, e subitamente noto que estou cercado por todos os lados por babuínos brancos. Eles zombam de mim; e - apesar de sua aparência quase cômica - Eu dou uma pequena tremida de medo. Mas o medo não permaneceu por muito tempo - foi aniquilado por um estranho puxão no meu coração e alma - uma ansiosa, dominadora e incrível necessidade de resgatar a voz soluçante. Gotas de lágrimas começam a chover ao meu redor, cada uma delas cheirando docemente a garota do riacho._

_"Inuyasha... Por favor..."_

_Eu chamei por um nome - um nome que eu nem conheço - mas um nome que parece certo. Isso rolou pela minha língua como uma pérola, deixando um delicioso gosto na minha boca. É o nome dela._

_Mas assim que eu disse o nome, eu esqueci._

_Eu tento correr e encontrá-la, mas minhas pernas estão presas, congeladas._

_E enquanto o horror toma conta de mim - enquanto um sentimento de absoluta fraqueza e impotência engole minha racionalidade - Eu sinto meu sangue começar a revolver, queimar e cozinhar minhas veias._

_Eu vejo o mundo através de uma placa de vidro vermelho._

_Então, eu desmaio._

_-_

_Triângulos._

_Eles estão em todo o lugar - pendurados no teto, decorando as paredes, adornados no chão. A luz da vela até forma sombras que parecem triângulos. De algum lugar distante, o tick-tack de um relógio ecoa incenssante._

_"Quem vai ser, Inuyasha?"_

_Eu me virei instantaneamente, me encontrando cara-a-cara com a garota. Bem, não cara-a-cara - mais como peito-a-cara. Ela precisa crescer um pouco mais. Eu olho para baixo nos olhos dela, confuso, vagamente notando um rosário ao redor do meu pescoço - um que nunca esteve lá antes. "O quê?"_

_"Quem vai ser?" Ela repetiu, olhando para cima até mim com aqueles profundos, profundos olhos azuis. Os olhos que estiveram me assombrando desde sua primeira aparição. Eu percebi então que eu precisava desesperadamente daqueles olhos - que eu era e sou viciado neles. Mas eu odeio as lágrimas cintilantes que ela escolheu para decorar os seus maravilhosos orbes. Por instinto, eu movi minha mão para enxugá-las para longe, e ela parece amolecer enquanto o faço._

_"Eu não entendo." Eu murmuro, ainda desnorteado enquanto eu embebedava mais na sensação da sua pele colorida pela luz da lua. Tão macia, tão quente... Eu não tinha sentido calor em tanto tempo. "De quem você está falando?"_

_"Kikyou. Você. Eu." Ela esclarece rapidamente, sua testa se enrugando quando outra onda de tristeza tremeu sua forma. "Com qual de nós duas você quer ficar?"_

_Eu quase gargalhei. Por que eu iria até mesmo considerar ficar com uma vaca traidora? "V-"_

_Ela sacode a cabeça assim que eu começo a falar, gentilmente pressionando seus longos, esbeltos dedos nos meus lábios. Eu silenciei. "Não, melhor, não responde." Ela sufoca uma macia e vazia risada que escapou. "Eu não quero mais saber... Mas sempre lembre, não importando o quê, Inuyasha..." Ela continua num sussurro, trancando nossos olhares enquanto ela pressiona sua palma sobre meu coração. Eu cobri a mão trêmula dela com a minha própria. "Eu nunca vou te deixar. Enquanto você me quiser por perto, eu vou ficar. Você é a minha casa, Inuyasha; o lugar a que pertenço."_

_Suas palavras chacoalharam minha mente, contradizendo tudo o que eu conhecia ser verdade._

_Ela... ela quer ficar perto de mim? Alguém quer ficar comigo...? Eu mordo meu lábio, sentindo meu coração acelerar. Ela pode sentir isso também, eu sei que pode._

_"... não." Eu finalmente balanço minha cabeça, um pequeno sorriso puxando os meus lábios para cima. "Não. VOCÊ é o lugar onde pertenço." Eu puxo ela para perto de mim, enterrando meu nariz em seu sedoso cabelo de meia-noite. "Fica comigo pra sempre..."_

_"Eu vou tentar..." Ela promete suavemente. "Vou tentar."_

_Mas assim que ela fala, eu sinto o corpo dela desintegrar como poeira junto com o espaço ao meu redor. E, de repente, eu estou segurando em nada além de uma flecha que tem - pela milhonésima vez - perfurado a árvore através do meu coração ferido, me arrastando pro inferno!_

_Eu vejo o sorriso gentil de Kikyou quando eu fecho meus olhos em dor; o sorriso que eu tenho dado tão duro para arrancar - o sorriso que ela tinha dividido comigo e unicamente comigo. Mas, por alguma razão, o brilhar dos profundos olhos azuis - uma sombra de esperança azul-celeste que eu nunca tinha visto e nem verei nos olhos de mais ninguém - parece mais especial, mais comprometedor do que qualquer sorriso de orelha-a-orelha que aquela sacerdotiza poderia dividir comigo._

_Tudo de novo..._

_Eu sinto a mim mesmo se apaixonando de novo._

_Eu sou um idiota desleal._

_-_

_Eu estou sozinho..._

_Pela primeira vez no que parecia anos, eu estou sozinho de novo. Escuridão e sombras me cercavam completamente, e eu sou apenas capaz de ver meu próprio corpo naquela dimensão de preto. Não existe vila, não existe youkais, não existe menina dos olhos azuis..._

_Nem mesmo um coelho pra caçar e matar por comida._

_Solidão se faz presente como uma doença fatal, atacando meu coração com facas de dor. Onde ela está...? Onde está Kikyou? Eu não entendo o que há de errado - o que está acontecendo?_

_Então, através da escuridão tintosa, dois feixes de luz brilham. E ambos iluminam a mais estranha das coisas..._

_Um feixe traz em foco um forno. Um forno cheio dos mais estranhos ingredientes - barro, poeira, ossos carbonizados. Parece como uma visão do submundo. Eu me virei rapidamente para longe da vista._

_O outro é um poço. Um velho, e quebrado poço que eu reconheci - perto da vila. Não era esse o poço onde os homens jogavam os ossos dos demônios derrotados? Eu franzi meu cenho levemente, enrugando meu nariz enquanto eu tomo um passo mais perto daquilo; ouvindo ao canto dos pássaros. E então, quando nada de mal aconteceu, eu dei mais um passo. E então outro. Até que, muito do nada, eu estou cercado por uma luz e não estava mais olhando o poço - eu estava dentro dele. Flutuando no ar..._

_'THUD'._

_Depois de alguns intantes de vôo, eu aterriso com um empoeirado 'thud' no chão e olho minuciosamente para cima. Eu estava no fundo do poço... olhando para um teto de madeira?_

_Não há tetos em florestas!_

_Eu pulei para fora do poço..._

_E aterriso com outro macio 'thud' em um chão felpudo._

_... Chão felpudo? Eu pisquei em surpresa, olhando tudo ao meu redor. O que é este lugar? Por que isso cheira como a garota do riacho? O que são esses aparelhos estranhos? Por que-_

_Eu pausei quando eu a vi - adormecida em seu futon estranho. Minha dama de olhos azuis..._

_Me agachando ao lado dela, eu olho para o seu rosto pacífico. Ela parece um anjo, encurvada como um filhotinho de gato. Ela está muito bonita, agora, como sempre... Mas eu desejo que eu pudesse olhar nos olhos dela._

_"Inuyasha..." Ela sussurra em seu sono, me chocando. Ela está... sonhando comigo? Como eu sonho com ela?_

_Eu não posso evitar de me inclinar para ela, ouvindo cada sopro de respiração._

_"... Inuyasha... senta."_

_E, pela terceira vez, eu sinto meu corpo vir em contado com o chão com um 'THUD'. Mas desta vez, eu não levantei._

_-_

_"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, você está bem?"_

_"Merda! Ele desmaiou!"_

_"Hah, eu não estou surpresa. Ele é pai agora, afinal!"_

_O qu...?_

_Pai?!_

_Eu vagarosamente abri minhas palpebras, contraindo meu rosto inteiro quando a brilhante luz solar me cegou. Protegendo meus olhos com uma mão, eu sentei devagar e olhei ao meu redor. Mas o que... eu estava na casa de Kikyou...? No meio do caminho? Eu me levantei, ouvindo, mas sem processar as três apressadas e felizes vozes que ecoam em torno de mim - os três pares de mãos gentis que estão tentando me ajudar. Minha mente girava com perguntas: O que estava acontecendo? Onde está minha garota de olhos azuis? Quem são essas pessoas? Essas risonhas, despreocupadas pessoas que me chamavam pelo nome sem nenhum medo? Sem desprezo? Sem nenhuma careta em seus rostos?_

_"Vem, Inuyasha!" Um deles ri, sua ruiva e pequena cabeça pulando de cima para baixo animadamente enquanto eu olho para os olhos de esmeraldas brilhantes dele. Ele é um youkai... mas um inofencivo. "Mama teve o bebê! Mama teve o bebê! Pode ouvir isso chorando??"_

_"... O quê?" Eu olhei inexpressivo para a criança, totalmente alheio apesar do fato de que ele estava certo: eu podia ouvir o choro estridente de um recém-nascido. "Que bebê? Mama?"_

_"Não seja estúpido!" Outra voz ri, esta sendo bastante feminina. Eu sinto uma larga arma bater na minha cabeça, mas de um jeito amigável, brincalhão. (Não dizendo que isso não doeu, contudo). Uma mulher com cabelo longo e castanho e alegres olhos marrons maqueados de magenta deu um passo para dentro da minha linha de visão, largando um largo e ENORME boomerang. (É, isso doeria mesmo) "Você sabe do que estamos falando! Esse tombo não pode ter feito você perder tudo nesse seu crânio burro!"_

_"Não, eu-!"_

_"É apenas os nervos dele." A última pessoa abre um sorrisão, seus olhos crepusculados são gentis quando ele atira um braço nos meus ombros, rodopiando um rosário inútil em um dedo enquanto um cajado tilintava na outra mão. "Eu estava do mesmo jeito depois que nosso filho nasceu, lembra?"_

_"Ah, lembro." A mulher assenti, parecendo um pouco nostálgica enquanto encara o espaço. "Falando nele, eu espero que ele esteja se comportando com Kohaku..."_

_"Ei! Do que vocês estão falan-" Eu começo, mas sou cortado quando a cortina velha que cobre a cabana de Kikyou é movida para o lado, e uma mulher velha vem para fora. Eu franzi minha testa, conhecendo sua aura, mas não a reconhecendo de jeito nenhum. Contudo, todas as lembranças de quem essa velha sacerdotiza pudesse ser são afastados da minha mente quando ela sorri e apressava-nos para dentro da fresca e ensombreada cabana._

_E, apesar de eu saber que essa cabana, em um tempo, foi a casa de Kikyou, eu não pude encontrar nenhum traço do cheiro dela. Apenas a perfeita pureza da fragrância do garota dos meus sonhos._

_Os três ao meu redor sussurraram um nome - o nome da garota; e inferno, eu queria poder lembrar! - antes de me empurrarem sutilmente na direção da forma pálida deitada no chão, sorrindo exausta e segurando uma pequena trouxa nos braços. Todos começaram a conversar de uma vez, principalmente sobre minha morte desmaiada, até que ela esticou uma mão, sinalizando para que eles silenciassem. Eles obedeceram enquanto ela levantava seu rosto e sorria alegremente para mim, seus míticos olhos azuis brilhando de pura felicidade._

_Então, ela murmura uma palavra: "Logo."_

_E eu sou rasgado da visão tão depressa que eu nunca percebi o que aconteceu._

-

Onde... eu estou?

A pergunta familiar fez minha mente dolorida girar enquanto eu olhava inquisitivamente para o meu redor. A Goshin Boku...? Por que não podia me mover? O que eu -?

Tudo voltou esmagando para a minha cabeça:

Kikyou. Traição. Jóia. Flecha. Selado.

Eu senti meu lábio superior tremer de raiva enquanto um cheiro pungente socou o meu nariz, me fazendo esquecer todos os meus sonhos que tive. "Eu posso sentir o cheiro dela..." eu sibilei, olhos se estreitando. "O cheiro da mulher que me selou... está se aproximando!"

_'Mas esse é realmente o cheiro dela?'_, eu não pude me impedir de me perguntar por trás da minha máscara de fúria, olhando friamente para as árvores e arbustos a minha frente. _'Se é mesmo, então por que é tão doce...?'_

E não foi até mais tarde - quando me encontrei olhando dentro de profundos olhos azul-celeste de uma mulher desconhecida que chamava a si mesma de 'Kagome' - que uma pequena memória dos meus sonhos emergiu de volta para a minha consciência.

Esta mulher não era Kikyou.

Os olhos dela eram azuis demais.


End file.
